Burden
by ColdPersianFusion
Summary: TenRyoSesshoumaru Tenchi is being blackmail but by who & why?Meanwhile a mysterious man has fallen upon the group. Tenchi and Sesshoumaru is fighting for Ryoko's love but will his blackmailing get in the way?REWRITE
1. Broken Routine

**Chapter One**

**Broken Routine**

Tenchi woke up and found himself settled on a bag of moist garbage next to a rusty green dumpster. The hustling and bustling sounds of highway noises and a cat meowing gave Tenchi a hammering feeling on his head. The dirty prince took a sniff of his odor and found th smell of drench alcohol and sex bath on his body.

He was clueless of what exactly happen last night. All he can remember was he and his best friends had fake Ids to get into a fancy night club to have fun. The prince can remember how he drank himself away and told complaints with his best friend Kiro. Then the beaming lights and pounding stereo music of techno and hip hop still echoed in his thoughts.

When the sweating Tenchi was clutching his face and stumbling to the side of the brick wall, a feminine laughter was ringing through his ears. Forgotten images of a gleaming woman's face and other things about her was popping up in his mind. She had jungle green eyes which were mystified and her pale face and pitch black short hair brought out her eyes. The beautiful stranger was popping out in fragment images and he couldn't understand it. Everything about her was haunting him for a moment.

Unexpectedly, Tenchi felt something erupting from his throat and then in a second, the prince open his mouth to vomit green and brown slurry puke. After finishing minutes of vomiting, the teenage prince was coughing and wheezing.

"God, I feel like shit." Tenchi mumbled in misery.

After what seem like utter hell, the teenage prince collected himself and walked to the road. It seemed empty but the glare of light came forward to him. Silently Tenchi was glad that it was a taxi. Tenchi got in and told the old man his address.

"Kid, that's pretty far out from here. Do you have enough money to pay for the ride?" the cab driver question when Tenchi's house was several miles away from Okayama's DownTown.

Tenchi then picked his wallet out from his back pocket and looked into it. There was only 200 yen left. Too bad he wasted his money on beer.

"I only have 200 yen. Is it enough?"

"Nope. Sorry kid but 200 yen can cover half the ride."

Tenchi sigh in exhaustion and then he said tiredly" Fine. Just please drive until the bill goes to 200 yen."

"What ever you say kid." The old man said before pushing on the gas petal.

"So why are you out here at this time of night, kid? It's like 3:30 in the morning, aren't your folks worried?" The driver glancing over to the tired Tenchi. The teenage prince ran his hands through his hair and moaned.

"Nah, my dad and grandpa is asleep. I just partied too hard in a club I guess." Tenchi said before snuggling into the seat for comfort.

"You guess, huh? So you blank out on some alley I presume. You should of not drank kid. I take whiff of air just now and you smell like a homeless drunk. Party too hard leads to trouble, kid. "

"Yeah well I heard it over and over again about not drinking and now I learn my lesson. I just want to go home."

"Kid, I don't mean just drinking. Drinking can make other possibilities that can lead you to trouble. Lost memories. You never know, you can always get syphilis." The old cab driver then smirked on his remark.

Tenchi respond with a surprised cough and then a shock face to the laughing cab driver. "That is not funny old man!" The blushing Tenchi said to the smiling cab driver.

"Well how you react, Kid, it was funny. Here's your stop. Now remember what I said party too hard leads to trouble, kid." Tenchi gave the man his remaining money to the wise cab driver and both of them gave 'thank you' to each other.

The hangover teenager just dragged himself all the way home. Walking on a dirt road was not easy when there was certain holes Tenchi fallen into sometimes hurting his ankle more than once. After dirt roads it was nothing but dense forest that had hungry mosquitoes feasting on him which got him irritated and had himself slapping his skin too hard. And right before entering his home, he tumbled onto the trash cans. He just growled in frustration while forming his fists tightly while having his clothes stained more with spoiled food.

He slide the transparent door openly and then closing slowly. He crept upstairs being careful not to make a sound. Tenchi didn't notice Mihoshi's figurine toy and when he stepped on it, he stumbled and came falling against the wall. The prince whispered cusses while balancing himself once again.

Ryoko awoke when she heard something tumbling loudly against the wall. The space pirate took caution steps and crank open her door and her peering golden eyes say a Tenchi on the floor for a moment. She saw him cursing softly while leaning against the wall. Coughing and wheezing send Ryoko in a concern state. She then saw Tenchi going into the bathroom.

"You're such a moron Tenchi. You went clubbing and end up in a hobo's alley, sleeping on a garbage bag!" Tenchi whispered while splashing water on his face and then looking at himself in the mirror. "Then a cab driver jokes that I probably have a sexual transmitted disease because of not remembering what happen tonight. Jeez, I hope I didn't done anything stupid tonight."

Tenchi got a towel from the bathroom's closet and then he turn on the hot water for his shower. The filthy clothes Tenchi had on were now in the garbage bin. He entered the tube and pull the curtains.

The same woman who was haunting his thoughts was now plaguing him with memories of her. As the water pour on him, streams of pictorial memories of her was rowing by like a film. She had a beckon bottle while laughing with him at the bar. The dance floor was filled with strangers but only she existed in his world. Tenchi could almost feel the soft silk of her little black dress she wore in his hands. Not just fabric, his hands could feel her body. While scrubbing his body with soap, his mind remember pieces of how he had his strong arms around her small waist. Remembering how his lips would brush against her nape of the neck while she moaned in pleasure. Roaming his hands on her. He pictured her naked right under him. Tenchi envision this woman having sex with her and the worst part he didn't even know her!

'I love you Tenchi..Tenchi..." Her siren voice call out to him.

"Dammit!" Tenchi gave a punch to the tiles in front of him. "Why can't these images stop! I want them to stop!" Tenchi mumbled his unheard request.

He finished his shower and gathered his towel and wrapped it around his waist. When Tenchi came out of the bathroom, he heard Ryoko speaking to him and turned around. He found her in her usual dark blue Victoria Secrets night gown. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and her face pasted with a concern look.

"Tenchi where were you and when did you came in?"

"What do you mean Ryoko? I been sleeping in my room for a while now and I just wanted to take a fast shower." Tenchi nervously laugh while rubbing his head.

Ryoko smiled warmly and then she looked down in disappointment" Tenchi I have been living here for about 700 years. I saw you grow up from a little boy and I know when you're lying by now. Plus I saw you falling on Mihoshi's toy and your eyes are bloodshot. Try to learn to sneak inside the house without waking up the Queen of Sake. So I repeat, where were you and when did you came in?" Ryoko said while walking towards him.

Tenchi just sigh" Ryoko I don't feel like talking about it now. I just want to go to bed."

"Then let me assist you because the way you're walking will make everybody wake up." Ryoko then put her arm around him.

While guiding Tenchi to his room, the closeness of him brought happiness to Ryoko. The warmth from his bare body delighted hers.

Arriving inside his room, Tenchi heard Ryoko closing the door.

"What are you doing Ryoko?"

"Just closing the door." Ryoko said casually while glancing at him with a smile.

"Umm... Ryoko I have get dress."

"I know." Ryoko then settled herself on his bed and lay there while watching him with a gleaming smile and a pair of watchful eyes.

"Ryoko you don't understand. I want privacy while I'm getting dress. So can you get out?" Tenchi said while gesturing her to the door.

Ryoko just huffed in annoyance. She walked towards him while swaying her hips with a attitude. The space pirate rapidly clap her hands on Tenchi's dazed face and reeled his face for a kiss that was melting his thoughts.

However, the kiss felt awkward. This wasn't just about love he felt in it. The kiss had desperation and hunger because Ryoko's mouth was pleading for him to open and let her explore him. Nibbling on his lips and soft whimpering came out from her.

"Oh my god Ryoko...Please stop!" Tenchi tried his best to push Ryoko away from him.

"Tenchi I..." Ryoko had her hands desperately clasping for his face, her eyes frighten to let him go and bare the consequences of her kiss. However, Tenchi grabbed both of her wrists and then Ryoko was struggling from his grip.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi then snap at the Ryoko who finally awoken from her wildness of desperation to hold him, to kiss him without a conscious to care. Ryoko looked at his disappointed eyes.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me.."Tenchi groan while rubbing his temples tightly." I have a hangover and I need all the sleep I can get because in a few hours I have school Ryoko! Ryoko I'm too tired to fight with you.

"Tenchi I just.."

"Ryoko why is it that whenever you help me you want me to pay for your hospitality by satisfying your urges!" Tenchi then yelled at the scuffled Ryoko. She took steps back from the heavy breathing Tenchi.

"'Urges' that's what you think, huh." Ryoko whispered in sadness. "Well, I'm sorry I have these 'urges' because someone likes to take his dam sweet time to decide who he loves! These urges are not just lust but love! I have this 'urge' to hold you in my arms, kiss you, and make love to you.

"Tenchi I'm been waiting for your decision of who you love for three years. I'm putting myself out here for you. Hell even that high moral princess is putting herself out there because like her, I want you and you're keeping us waiting. I can't wait forever Tenchi." Ryoko then cups Tenchi's face. He turned his head side ways, not looking at the sad space pirate.

"Tenchi look at me please. Tenchi I'm serious." Ryoko sternly look at the tired Jurian teenager. Tenchi still didn't respond to her plea.

"Tenchi I'm getting tired of playing seductive games with you, aren't you? Everyday I wake up to the routine of fighting with Ayeka, waste my days with bottles of sake, and if I'm lucky I can charm you enough to play along with me. You know that sounds pretty pathetic of how I'm living my life out these days."Ryoko paused and took a sigh. Tenchi actually turned to face Ryoko and listen to what she was saying and it made sense to him.

"You can change that you know." Ryoko whispered into his ear." You can give me a chance for a better life and a brighter future just by being with you. You can make your decision and chose me." Ryoko then guided Tenchi's hand to her tightly-knot lace on her gown. Her eyes encourage the man in front of her to tug on them, to take off her gown.

While Tenchi was paralyzed with this decision, Ryoko slowly tugged on his towel. When the prince felt the jerk of towel being taken off, Tenchi tighten his grip on his towel and stepped back from the surprised pirate.

"I see... you made your decision." Ryoko said quietly. She lowered her head so Tenchi won't see her crying. Ryoko started at a slow pace to walk away from Tenchi and when she closed the door behind her, the crying space pirate ran to her room.

The space pirate huffed and puffed fitfully while her tears river down her face and soak her pillow. Ryoko never thought love would hurt this bad. Yet it did and it was much worse than any pain she experience . This pain was much worse than Kagato violating her. This gut wrenching feeling was never like Yosho striking her down before making her imprison to the cave.

Ryoko tried to go back to sleep but her mind always pondered about Tenchi. 'What will happen to me if I got too tired of Tenchi? Ha that's a joke. No I can never get too tired of Tenchi but I can probably get tired of this life I'm living in now with no one to love. After all I can't spend my whole life in this house without loving a special someone neither can the other girls. No, it- it will be Tenchi who will get tired of me and the girls. Soon Tenchi will be going to college and he is going to meet some chick on the way.' Ryoko thinking while hugging her pillow tightly.' And what if he loves some stranger and begins a family here? I can't stand by when seeing someone else in Tenchi's arms and probably carrying his baby… What will become of me?'

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Tenchi slammed his hand on the alarm clock, forgetting it would ring at 7:00 a.m. and the sound of it was nothing welcoming to his ears. Tenchi had few hours of sleep and now with a climax hangover and soon to be dealing with school made the prince clench his head in pain. He wanted to escape from the ugliness of a sunshine world that was naive to a hangover person and its sensitive senses.

Tenchi squirm and struggle out of his bed. Got into his uniform and recklessly jam his academic books and notes into his backpack not caring if it got crumbled. Hearing Sasami calling everybody for breakfast made the prince hesitate. The smell of food would probably make him nauseous but his stomach was hungry. What should he do?

Suddenly someone was knocking his door. Even the knocking sound felt like someone was hitting his head with a dictionary. Tenchi quickly open the door and found Ryoko.

"What now?" Tenchi said in the most miserable voice he would muster.

"God, I packed you breakfast because I thought I was doing you a favour and I get a 'what now?'. Jeez thanks a lot Tenchi." Ryoko said while walking away with a lunch box covered in a blue handkerchief.

"Wait hold on, Ryoko I'm sorry." Tenchi then snatch Ryoko's wrist and turn her around to face him.

"Look I'm sorry for being rude. It's the hangover's fault not me. Aw come on Ryoko don't give me that face." His right hand then cups her angry face and slowly rubs her beautiful face. "Come on smile for me Ryoko" Tenchi then warmly smiled towards her, encouraging her to smile.

Her annoyed face then had her lips twitch for a moment then slowly a smile was forming. The warmness of Tenchi's hand of her face really did make her happy.

'That's better." He mumbled softly.

Ryoko's mind was running questions such as the little things like why is he caressing her face or asking for a smile which never happens. He never display this kind of affection towards any girl. Suddenly last night memories were now flooding back to Ryoko. It still hurt what happen last night. Ryoko slowly pull Tenchi's hand off her face and the smile that gleam warmly now disappeared in her cold expression. The prince had a puzzled face questioning Ryoko's actions.

"Is it the hangover's fault too that you're acting this way or is it really you doing this?" Ryoko said coldly before walking away.

Tenchi let out a groan and snatch her in time before she left him. " Ryoko come on-"

"No, really Tenchi. Is it the hangover or you playing with my heart? Just caressing my face with your warm hand sparks silly ideas in my mind of us being together but somehow you bring that idea down with your actions. Tenchi, I was serious last night. I'm tired of all this!" Ryoko spread her arms to gesture her situation.

Tenchi could see tears threatening to fall down her face. Was he really that blind? Was he too blind to see he was playing with her love and did not notice? Was he too blind to see he was hurting Ryoko deeply?

Tenchi searched an answer within him.' I'm only 18 years old but with a title of being a Jurian Prince baring down on me and women much older than me expects me to pick is hard. Most of the girls haven't been love for centuries or at all which makes it hard on me because their demanding for it and all I can do is think about it and make them wait even longer. This is stressful on a teenager.'

Tenchi's solution was no words of explanations. The prince pulled Ryoko into a bear hug. For a moment the emotional Ryoko was struggling from the prince's tight hug until moments past and then she rested her head on his chest. She could hear the sound of his passive heart beep and how he was breathing. The prince had his head resting on her head, enjoying their solitude moment together. Ryoko felt like she can stay like this forever. However their bliss moment was ruin by the crackling sound of Ayeka's door being open.

Tenchi pushed Ryoko instinctively with concerning the thought of his action will do to Ryoko's feelings.

Ayeka came out babbling how it was good to see 'lord' Tenchi and then she stop for a minute seeing an awkward silence between him and the space pirate.

Tenchi looked sadly at Ryoko. He just rejected her instantly and saw how sadly she was glancing the floor while holding the lunch box, not wanting to show the brought up tears to the world around her.

"Ryoko- I'm" Tenchi whisper taking only a few steps forward only to be stop by her woeful face that tried to mask it with a happy smiling face.

"Its okay.. Its okay I was expecting that." She smiled a bit while rubbing her arm a bit.

"Here just take your lunch box it's pack with today's breakfast and lunch. Just-please go to the bus stop for both our sakes." Ryoko shoving the lunch box to his stomach enough to make it felt like a fist to his gut while he exhale with a 'hmph'.

"Breakfast? No, Ryoko! Tenchi always eats breakfast at home not in a lunch box at the bus stop. That's absurd you barbarian. Come on Tenchi, Sasami has something yummy and warm and we will sit with the whole family. Plus Ryoko probably pack something uneatable." Ayeka grabbed the lunch box and toss it to the garbage can. The Princess then tug Tenchi's arm to come along down the stairs to join the dining household.

" I packed Sasami's food in that lunch box." Ryoko growled while retrieving the lunch box from the garbage can.

However, Ayeka ignored this and had the unease Tenchi coming down the stairs.

"Hold on!" Ryoko yelped.

"Tenchi you have a hangover! I don't want to be mean but Sasami's oily overloaded potato and egg and the sizzling smell will get you! Plus people chatting will be one pain in the ass for you. So get a backbone and take this lunch box, Tenchi!" Ryoko hissed harshly to Tenchi's ear while floating down the stairs.

Of all these days, Ryoko started to sass to him in his hangover mode but for good reasons. Of course the sass was a minor nail to his brain. However, if Tenchi disagrees with Ayeka right now and the prince knew that the princess will see this as taking Ryoko's side then a argument of inferno will start which he doesn't need at this point. A nail to the head or to face Dante's inferno?

Tenchi did not realize that the pain of the nail or the unpredictable inferno was nothing like the dining room. The foods' scents assaulted his nose which almost made him sick in the stomach. Then Mihoshi babbling of stupid anime to Washu who completely ignore her while sipping warm coffee. His grandfather was playing 'go' with his fussy father because when losing, his father would make a big scene. The kitchen's atmosphere also attack him and almost made the prince ran to the bathroom if it wasn't Ayeka holding his arm. Even Ryo- Ohki's meowing made Tenchi's mind conspire evil thoughts to shut the cabbit up which scared him. All this chattering and ruckus was making it unbearable for him.

"Tenchi come sit next to me." Ayeka guides him to his spot next to her at the table. Ryoko sat on Tenchi's other side and started to reason with him. Sasami then places the potato and egg mix platter on the table for him. Tenchi lurch for a moment.

"Tenchi look at yourself! Your ready to vomit your guts right out. Please Tenchi take your lunch box and go the bus stop. You need the fresh air. I'll even join you to walk there. Come on." Ryoko tugging on his arm.

Ayeka slam her cup of hot to down with a pounding sound and strictly said"Will you shut up Ryoko. Tenchi is not going anywhere with you! He needs to eat not to be bothered by your pitiful flirtation attempts on the way to the bus stop. So let him eat and shut that cock sucking whore mouth of yours."

Ryoko just bitterly laugh out the insult. She knew what Ayeka was thinking. It wasn't about a traditional family get together breakfast that includes Tenchi. All the princess thought about was keeping a possessive hold over Tenchi which didn't allowed Ryoko to take him away from the environment of the dining room that was making him feel horrible.

"Seriously Ayeka, why would I bother to flirt with Tenchi on the road when I was busy with him all night long. I'm a bit tired from last night." Ryoko said seductively and this statement spike Ayeka deeply when seeing her face entering a shock mood.

Tenchi just groaned miserably and had his face in his hands.

"Look princess, if you haven't notice from your high ass throne, Tenchi is sick. So stop worrying of who is going to take prince charming from you and free your claws off him. Come on Tenchi, I have your lunch box here still." Ryoko waving the box around while standing next to the door.

Tenchi was about to get up without saying anything about this whole situation until Ayeka pulled him right down back to his seat.

"He is not going anywhere! He certainly doesn't look sick and he is certainly going to eat breakfast with the family!" Ayeka stressed her voice in a strict tone.

"Goddammit Ayeka! Look at his face! His eyes are bloodshot and any moment from now he is going to vomit. Tenchi has a fuck'in hangover!" Ryoko blurted out Tenchi's short lived secret.

"Thanks a lot Ryoko." the Jurian prince mumbled. Suddenly the room erupted in puzzle questions all about Tenchi and his hangover. Ayeka over clouded him with her self proclaim worries for him.

This is why Tenchi did not want to tell everybody about having a hangover. Everybody was asking questions right directly to his face especially Ayeka when he didn't need it at all. Their noise of curiosity only made him feel horrible.

"Come on Tenchi, you're going to miss the bus if you don't hurry...and I'm sorry.." Ryoko said softly while pulling Tenchi to his feet.

Before they reach the back sliding door, Ayeka stop them. The princess did not want this heated demon any where near Tenchi.

"It was your doing! You made him drunk last night so you can seduce Tenchi you whore!"Ayeka jumping to hysterically ideas.

"I don't need to make him drunk to seduce him Ayeka. All he has to do is ask for this," Ryoko running her hands down slowly showing her breathtaking body. The space pirate lean close enough to whisper in Ayeka's ear" And you know what, he asked for it..."

That was when Ayeka snap. She let out a scream of rage while tackling down Ryoko. Ayeka atop of the space pirate, the princess slapped Ryoko's face over and over again. Tenchi just groaned and tried without putting effort to end this fight.

"You lie! You Lie you slut! Lord Tenchi would never make love to a monster to you! I rather see Kagato raping you than see Lord Tenchi having sex with you Ryoko!" Ayeka yelled continually slapping Ryoko's face.

Ryoko can stand the slaps. She can stand what ever insults Ayeka can throw. She can stand Ayeka. But... she can not stand the words of Ayeka saying she rather see her being raped by Kagato then Tenchi having sex with her.

Instantly Ryoko's mind ran into memory lane, during the time she was a slave to Kagato. Kagato's dark chuckles echoed through her mind while he violated her body. She remembered those nights when he degraded her body to nothing. His hands choking her...spreading her legs with brute force...bruising her bosoms...sadistically Kagato's fetish was stabbing her body during sex...

"No!" Ryoko scream with such fury. Tears and rage blind the space pirate. She tossed Ayeka to the wall and then she puncture her claws to the princess's arms to have a hold against the wall.

"Let me go you whore of Kagato's!" Ayeka yelled. Suddenly Ryoko dig her claws deeper for that insult. Ayeka gave a painful yelped and Sasami gave out a cry for Ryoko to stop. Tenchi tried to stop her but Ryoko ignore their pleas and shoved them away to deal with Ayeka.

"Listen well Ayeka because I will not repeat myself. You can insult me, hurt me, and hate me because I'm your rivalry but that doesn't give you the dam right to bring up Kagato and say those fuckin things princess. That draws the line!" Ryoko yelled at Ayeka's face.

Ayeka refused to hear this because her panic mind cloud her to listen. All the princess thought was to survive from Ryoko's brutality and not to get hurt. She feared pain but Ayeka brought this to herself. All she did was pathetical crying out loud and screaming for a savior.

Suddenly Ryoko was pulled back by Tenchi and was shock what happen next.

"Dammit Ryoko haven't you done enough damage all ready? You know I'm going through a hard time with my hangover but you of all the people who has gone over shit loads of hangovers, is making it worse for me!" Tenchi yelled at her face.

"But Tenchi Ayeka-"

"I don't care Ryoko..." Tenchi clench his teeth while rubbing his temples deeply.

"Tenchi how can you say you don't care! Ayeka draw the line when she spoke about Kagato to me!

"Will you be quiet!" Tenchi screamed. Suddenly Ryoko saw Tenchi's palm flashing by her face. Ryoko closed her eyes tightly. The sparking pain of feeling Tenchi's palm slapping her cheek was unbearable.

Suddenly everybody gasped in the room. This wasn't Tenchi. Tenchi was a shy caring person who can never get this mad easily. What happen? The thought of Tenchi slapping Ryoko never crossed anybody's mind.

"Oh my god...What have I done..." Tenchi looked at his hand. He couldn't believe what he did to Ryoko. His palm was red from smacking her cheek hard. The hangover's tantrum subdued however it cost him Ryoko's feelings being hurt. Doesn't matter how you shut up a pain it will cost another.

Slowly he looked at Ryoko. When he saw her face, it was nothing but tears and painful expressions.

"Ryoko I'm so sorry..." Tenchi whispered and then he tried to reach out for her face. However, she took a step back and faded away. He touched nothing but air.

"Tenchi thank you from saving me from that horrible-" Ayeka built up her thankfulness to him trying to ease the sudden drama atmosphere.

"Ayeka save it. I have to go to the bus stop." Tenchi cut Ayeka's thankfulness brutally.

* * *

Ryoko flied with rapid speed through the forest and the fuel was pain. Branches and shrubs cut Ryoko while she was flying through the forest but she ignore the annoyance. The space pirate could feel only pain.

"Tenchi slapped me. Tenchi slapped me. Tenchi slapped me..." That sentence echoed through her mind only. Tenchi slapped her and she could think nothing else but that glimpse memory clip of Tenchi slapping her.

Ryoko's mind was so focus on the issue of Tenchi slapping her, she came to the spot where the Funaho tree was at. Just looking at the ancient tree, gave her an image of Tenchi's face. Suddenly anger burst within her. The imaginary image on the tree made her punch fiercely. Fist of rage kept punching the tree that was fueled by pure anger and sadness. She screamed and cried out loud. Cursing Tenchi and the whole world around her.

"Goddamn you Tenchi! Tenchi! You fucking bastard! You made me hurt!" Ryoko screaming while punching the tree.

"You hurt me right here!" Suddenly Ryoko pound her fist against where her heart lies.

"You hurt me right here..."Ryoko whispered while her knees fall to the hard ground.

The space pirate tried her best to calm herself down. Her cries turned into huffing and hip-cups. Her breathing was stilling struggling for air. Her strong furious body was now fragile and expose to pain and shaken. The space pirate could barely stand up.

She needed a drink. Ryoko walked to a stream of water. She kneel down and cupped a handful of water. The water mirrored Ryoko and she examined herself.

" I have gold eyes, and cyan hair which is rare to find girls with my looks." Ryoko said before drinking the water.

"Yeah I' not Japanese hell not even an Earthling but I can still fit into his world. My clothing is literally out of this world that can be bizarre to others at times but their mine and its me." Ryoko then stood up and examined her clothing.

"I have a body that men crave for. I can have any man I want well not Tenchi..."Ryoko correctly herself. She groaned in frustration and ran her hands through her silky hair.

"Why am I doing this to myself?!" She exclaimed her frustration.

"I live a boring life in a house with some girls I can't stand. I should be robbing a bank or start trouble for those dam space police. I can bug the hell out of Ayeka by destroying her freakin condos at Jurai she brags about. I shouldn't be wasting away my life here and wait for prince charming to pick one of his damsels in distress." Ryoko encouraging herself and her self-esteem from being devoured by self-doubt and depression.

"Yeah, I can reclaim my life as a space pirate and have any man I want. I miss getting drunk at a bar with a stranger. Have a one-night stand with that stranger. Its been so long I had sex. So so long. I miss a man's arms wrapping around me and just hold me in bed for hours..."

"But even if I have sex with so many men I want senselessly..." Suddenly the thought of Tenchi emerging from her mind stop her.

"Tenchi will always be special to me no matter what happens because...because I Tenchi love." Ryoko mumbled.

"Someone is playing a cruel joke on me because I love a boy who doesn't return my love. I'm so stupid for falling in love with Tenchi." Ryoko shaking her head.

Ryoko relax against the tree and tried her best to recollect her thoughts. Ryoko just looked at the sky. It was so beautiful. Just clear blue.

Suddenly a gust of wind howl through the forest. The clear blue sky was no more. However, a sky of darkness develop fast. Ryoko wonder why was this happening?

Ryoko squinted her eyes when she saw specks of black in the sky. The specks of black grew bigger until it was clear to the space pirate. A black hole. A black hole only means two things; either something was coming in it or out of it.

She couldn't have a second to think of this situation when the black hole spit a gigantic dog to the earth. He came crashing down like a comet and landed to the ground that send the floor shaking violently. The space pirate was blown to the air.

Ryoko flew back to the dog. She floated around the dog. The big white dog was bigger than Ryo-Ohki in spaceship form. The pearl color dog was tainted with over flowing blood. The stench of its blood reach Ryoko's nose. It was horrible to see it in this condition.

The concerned pirate saw it squirming in pain. It whined and yelp.

'The poor thing.' Ryoko thought.

She was about to pet its nose to comfort it but it snap at her immediately. Ryoko screamed at loud surprisingly. Its jaw almost eaten half of her body. When droplets of the saliva came on Ryoko, it hissed and burn her flesh.

"Come on, I' not here to hurt you. I just want to help you." Ryoko gentle approach the dog but he snarled at her. Ryoko floated away and looked at the dog with pity, thinking how can she help the poor soul?

Suddenly Ryoko heard a ringing buzz that sound like bees? She turned around and her eyes widen open. Demonic looking wasps were emerging from the black hole. Then the dog behind her was again barking not a her but the wasps. Ryoko couldn't understand what is happening here.

Out came a injured dog from a black hole and now demonic looking insects that seem threatening to the dog? Why aren't science fictional aliens coming out the black hole instead? That's what Ryoko expect. That would of make more sense then again what makes sense anymore.

However, Ryoko's thoughts were ruin when the wasps were attacking the helpless dog. All the dog could do was bark furiously but nothing more.

Ryoko was blasting orbs by the second however the demonic wasps were stilling coming after the dog. It seem that the wasps were infinite because Ryoko find it hard to kill all of them. Yes, they were easy to kill but they were large in numbers. She looked at the black hole. It was still open and the wasps were coming out there by the hundreds.

The space pirate flew close to the black hole while developing an orb in her hand. The wasps flew by her, just ignoring the nuisance and just targeting the dog it seems. Three minutes past and her orb was the size of a car ready to blow off the black hole.

However when Ryoko got to close to the black hole something happen. She heard whispers and saw black flames burning brightly. Ryoko saw black flames which seem impossible when it was in a black hole.

Then the whispers were echoing louder and louder. It sound like, like no it couldn't be he was dead!

_**Ryoko I miss you...**_

'It couldn't be Kagato! Tenchi finished him off.' Ryoko's panic thoughts were running around when she heard Kagato's soft voice speaking to her as if he was alive.

_**Hahaha.. You're wondering I'm still alive when I'm dead. How sweet of you Ryoko. Always a concern slave aren't you my dear.**_

"NO! You're suppose to be dead you bastard! Dead! You hear me you're dead Kagato!" Ryoko screamed angrily and then she tossed her orb at the black hole.

The black hole absorbed Ryoko's energy blast as if it was nothing but clear wind. Ryoko was utterly shaking when Kagato's voice was going louder and clearer.

_**You think you can kill what is already killed? **_

"Go to hell!" Ryoko screamed to the black hole. Only wasps and echoes of screams were only coming out from the black hole.

_**But I am in hell my dear. You're looking right at it Ryoko. Actually I have save a perfect spot for you right next to me, eternity burning in this so call hell with me..**_

_**After all you definitely deserve a spot here in hell. Look at your hands. Their tainted with innocent blood. You're no pathetic murderer who done penniless slaughter of one or two souls but with your grim reaper powers you devoured planets after planets leaving no creature alive. Do you actually think the Divine will accept your bullshit of being innocent and blame it all on me? **_

_**At one point you did kill with pleasure don't you remember?**_

"No, no, no... this isn't happening." Ryoko wrapped her arms around her while a mysterious black mist brought coldness around the space pirate. The coldness made it hard for her to breathe but it was much harder to not deny anymore and breathe clearly of the brutal truth.

It was true... One time when Kagato did not have control over her... she did kill with a clear mind that could of hold a better judgement.

_With a evil chuckle, Kagato smirk in the far distance of hell** And that's why I love you Ryoko. You did kill without me controlling you at one time. It just arouse me even now to think you can be a wild monster without being control by one. **_

Ryoko's tearful eyes of guilt look at her hands and saw blood. Tremendous blood. She did not know how her hands got soak with blood in a sudden moment but it was there. She saw it. Blood on her hands.

_**We're just the same Ryoko. We are made perfect for each other.**_

Suddenly Ryoko felt a cold burned hand caressing her face. Ryoko notice there weren't anymore wasps coming out of the black hole but when she looked up to the black hole she was horrified.

Hundreds of hands were outreaching for Ryoko and worse Kagato's hand outreach the most to caress her face. She suddenly felt sick in the stomach.

Ryoko then saw Kagato's face. The flesh was peeling off from burning and it expose tissue that went rotten because insects such as worms and flies were feasting on the tissue. He was bald but flickering flames were still burning his skull. His left eye there was nothing but an empty eye socket pitch black however his right glow brightly gold at her.

"Noooo!" Ryoko screamed while flying away from the clutches of hell's hands especially Kagato's!

"Get back here you insolent bi-"

Ryoko tossed an orb that exploded on Kagato's face. All she heard that gave pleasures to her ears were Kagato's agonizing scream. Orb after orb, Ryoko kept tossing energy orbs to destroy Kagato and what ever the black hole holds until it disappears.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke blinded Ryoko. Kagato's screaming was brutally stop. It was over.

The space pirate hesitated to look at her hands again. They were not drench in blood, it was a illusion made from hell or her thoughts, she presume.

Ryoko inhaled deeply from exhaustion however the howls of the dog alarmed her again.

The space pirate realized she was too busy with the realm of hell and a condemned Kagato to save the dog from the wasps. When Ryoko looked back at the dog she felt angry at herself.

It was completely helpless. Not just the wounds of its flesh being cut and burned at some areas, the team up wasps puncture the laying tired dog with its horn.

"Get away from him!" Ryoko formed her energy sword and ruthlessly swung her sword side to side. The space pirate came down to earth like a shooting comet and then she fought with the demonic wasps.

"Ryoko! Ryoko!" Someone was yelling at a far distance in the forest. Ryoko turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Ryoko!" The space pirate turned around and saw a huge wasps ready to sting its deadly horn behind her back but Tenchi swung down his Tenchi-Ken to cut the creature into two.

"What the hell are you doing here Tenchi! You're suppose to be at school!" Ryoko shot energy orbs at wasps that were coming closer to the dog.

"I heard your screams, Ryoko. What is going on here?!"Tenchi was going on defense when the wasps found the interference annoying so they attack furiously. The prince looked around his environment and saw nothing but demonic wasps attacking them and a... giant dog?

What the hell was going on here?

"Tenchi it's a long story. All you need to know is to help me to save this dying dog."

"What! That monster! Are you crazy! Its bigger than Ryo-Ohki in ship form. How can I save a thing like that?" Tenchi pointing his sword at the wounded dog.

_**Yosho...**_

"Did.. Did you hear that?" Ryoko heard a low rumbling from something...

_**Yosho!...**_

"Yeah I actually can hear it...something is calling out for... Yosho?" Tenchi's face frowned in puzzlement.

_**YOSHO!**_

Suddenly both Ryoko and Tenchi turned at the dog's direction. It was calling out for Yosho. The injured dog was struggling to get up with the burden of wasps repeatedly stinging it. Its ruby red eyes widen when it saw Tenchi. It snarled and bark with utter madness. The demonic white creature then ran towards the Jurian teenager.

"Dear god its after me! AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!"

Tenchi lead the dog demon on a chase while the wasps were following in pursuit of the dog. Ryoko just settled herself in the mid sky and stared at the scenario. It was cruel to say this when her lover was chase by a gigantic dog that can possibly kill Tenchi but this was wickedly funny.

"Ryoko help me!" Tenchi pleading for the sake of his life.

"Why should I help you Tenchi? You don't want to pay my hospitality by satisfying my urges." The space pirate's voice hinting pay back at the pale faced prince. Ryoko floating in mid air, sitting cross legged while cleaning her nails.

"You're still with that?! Ryoko this dog is ready to eat me for lunch!" Tenchi was running in the deep forest, dodging tree branches and jumping logs that can stop him and be eaten by the dog. The dog however was running through the forest as a bulldozer that wreck its pathway to the side.

"Ryoko?! Ryoko?! Answer me Ryoko?!"

"Oh sorry Tenchi you did tell me to be quiet. So I'm minding my own business so I won't be a dam pain to your hangover." Ryoko said casually while cleaning out her dirty nails.

"Ryoko there is no time to spite me now, you can do that when I'm alive back home, safe!"

"Nope, Tenchi I rather have you to learn a lesson and be dead than not to and be alive. Plus running can get rid of a hang over quickly, Tenchi. Keep on running Tenchi!" Ryoko waving her hand down while smiling with happiness. Tenchi's face was drown with utter shock at Ryoko's judgement. Yes, he deeply regrets of slapping her and feel sad that he puts her down but that doesn't give her the right to risk his life for a harsh lesson. Right?

Ryoko then looked back down on the forest and saw Tenchi was still capable from escaping the dog's wrath. Its been like fifteen minutes or so they have been running. Ryoko wanted to wait a little more longer but with Tenchi's frantic screaming at her made the space pirate got up from her lazy spot in the clouds.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Ryoko mumbled.

Ryoko swooped down the air and came racing down to the forest. In such rapid speed the space pirate past the pack of wasps, and then the rampaging dog. Right behind Tenchi, she snatch him by the collar. Ryoko heard him yelp in surprise and saw his rescuer. With ease, Ryoko flew with one hand handling Tenchi. Ryoko then flew right above the dog.

"What are you doing! That monster is turning around to eat me!" Tenchi yelling at Ryoko. The space pirate completely ignore him.

Ryoko flew to the dog's back and place her free hand on his back and grab his fur. The space pirate concentrated and then they teleported.

* * *

Above the lake that was next to the Masaki House, Ryoko had the dog drop instantly into the cold water. The creature's body created massive waves like tsunami waves. Ryoko settled Tenchi back to the ground and was about to fly back to the middle of the lake but the prince snatched her hand.

"Ryoko be careful." Her only answer was a solemn nob to Tenchi.

Everybody in the house saw the monster waves developed then Tenchi who was back to soon from school. Ayeka, and Sasami came running out to see what exactly was going on.

Ryoko fly across the lake scouting for the dog but some how it was missing. Her fears of the dog drowning scared her until she saw the dog resting on the shore. The space pirate was relieved it was safe but then seeing a white orb devoured the dog.

The concern pirate rush to dog's side and watch in astonishment.

On the shore of the lake lay a man. A wounded man. Not a wounded dog, a man. A man that no body can recognize when he was covered with filth and blood. His face was smug with ash and dirt mixed with clusters of dried blood. His wild hair was filled with dirt and dried leaves and twigs. His ragged kimono looked painfully iron on his flesh when it was burn onto his skin. The only thing that looked clean was... a fluffy white tail.

Her examination was stop brutally when the man gave out a painful groan.

* * *

Everybody was back home treating Tenchi with a warm blanket and hot tea while he told his story of what happen to him. Except the part when Ryoko was giving him a 'lesson' because if the prince told that part Ayeka will have a field day tormenting the space pirate of what she did to Tenchi.

"So Ryoko save a giant dog?" Sasami said while laying down a platter of sandwiches on the coffee table.

"Well she is saving it right now."

"Tenchi I was wondering did you saw a black hole?" Washu said suspiciously while looking at her transparent laptop.

"Not at all Washu. Why?" Tenchi said curiously.

"Just wondering..."Washu look sternly at her screen while rubbing her chin.

Suddenly everybody heard the door click open. Tenchi ran to the back of the house and saw Ryoko carrying a wounded man.

"What happen to the dog?"

"This is the dog. Where's Washu I need her help." Ryoko dragged the unconscious man across the dinning room and into the living room.

"How can this be the dog?" Tenchi looked questioningly at the space pirate.

"Washu I need your help!" Ryoko ignored Tenchi's question and she went straight to the lab's door.

"Ryoko-" Tenchi whined for an answer.

"Look Tenchi I have a dying man in my arms. He needs help. Doesn't matter if he was a dog nor a man now because he needs medical help. I can't answer questions when this man is dying. Dying!" Ryoko stressed out her issue in a snappy attitude which surprised Tenchi. The prince back away while Ryoko enter Washu's laboratory with the dying man in her arms.

* * *

The scientist open a miniature dimension that holds a room of where surgery takes place. Ryoko placed the injured man on the cutting table. Washu came in looking like a professional doctor. Right away Washu had a hot basin, bandages, and surgical tools.

"Washu can you save him?" Ryoko sat on a wooden chair hugging her legs.

"Why are you saying such a thing like that. It's an insult for my professional career." Washu said while examining her patient.

"What career? Being a mad scientist is a career? Inventing objects that is worthless to use and spending hours on your laptop, justifying it as researching and developing your project when you're actually paying Yahoo Games and reading VGCats. Give me a break mom."

"So you don't want me to save this soul because I can quite right here and now."

"I'll shut up."

"That's my girl. Now Ryoko I need your help. His clothes are really burned to his skin. All I ask is to peel slowly. So wash up and put on your gloves." Washu said.

"Now you have to peel slowly so you won't peel off his skin too. If you do it too fast- Ryoko what are you doing! Slow! Slow!" Washu yelled at her daughter.

Ryoko was careless of what she was doing to the man's clothing not realizing she was peeling his skin too.

"Look at what you done..." Washu shaking her head in disappointment.

"Washu look at this." Ryoko gesturing her mother to see the spot that was now missing skin.

"Oh my god... This man can heal himself. Ryoko peel off more of the clothes but fast this time." Washu said.

"But Washu you just said..." however Washu's stern look made Ryoko to do her job. Apparently, even he gave out a soft groan, the man was healing himself slowly.

"Hmmm... what a strange specimen. Most be a different race. I'll collect a blood sample from him later." Washu mumble while looking at her patient.

"Well what I do next?" Ryoko said.

The scientist looked at her laptop that had a program that can scan any living and non living objects. " Ryoko hook him on the monitor and the respirator. It looks like this man has suffer extreme fire and smoke."

What Washu just said paused Ryoko. The memories of the black hole containing the black flames and him were rushing back.

"Washu I have to tell you something you wouldn't believe at all."

"Then why are you going to tell me if you know I'm not going to believe it."

"Because I saw Kagato in hell."

"What?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Washu said with such a surprise expression.

"When this man well really when he was in his dog form,-"

"Spit it out Ryoko!"

" This man came out of the black hole, and I tried to close it but when I came too close... I saw hell mom and Kagato...he was just there and then... he tried to pull me in and, and..." Ryoko was about to break down if Washu didn't hug her firmly.

"Shhhh... That's okay Ryoko-" Suddenly the emotional Ryoko pushed Washu off her.

"No it is not Mom!" Ryoko yelled at her mother. The space pirate remember exactly what Kagato said to her.

'_After all you definitely deserve a spot here in hell. Look at your hands. Their tainted with innocent blood. You're no pathetic murderer who done penniless slaughter of one or two souls but with your grim reaper powers you devoured planets after planets leaving no creature alive. Do you actually think the Divine will accept your bullshit of being innocent and blame it all on me? _

_At one point you did kill with pleasure don't you remember?**'**_

'I do deserve a spot in hell. If the devil knows me too well, he'll place me next to Kagato to burn for eternity.' Ryoko thinking miserably with only in her mind a cold chuckle can be heard.

"Well I don't know what happen exactly between you and Kagato but you have to shake it off dear. We have this patient here." Washu said.

"Yeah, we have to treat him. Yes we do.."Ryoko said after her shaken self was disappearing slowly when treating the man.

"Ryoko strip off the remaining clothes on him while I get the basin full of hot water and two sponges. We need to clean off his wounds before sewing them and then dressed."

Taking off his clothes was horrifying. The clothes peeled off his skin too which cause the man to moan in pain while he healed himself in rapid pace. Regenerating his skin was astonishing but disgusting. However, after piece of cloth was out and his pearly skin healed, he turned from a burned victim to a clear white skin man who showed a lot of toned muscles too details of his handsome features. Yet when Ryoko saw this man's missing arm, she brush her hand against his stub with a sympathetic face.

Ducking the sponge in water, Ryoko wipe this man's dirty face. She discovered probably birth or tribal marks on his face. A blue crescent on his forehead and two crimson stripes on each cheek. Under the smug of dirt and ash it was a handsome and at the same time beautiful face of a man.

Ryoko then sponge bathe his whole body with Washu's help. Muscular arms and a built in chest of abs just sent the girls into their private erotic fantasies of men in their minds. Ryoko's eyes widen when they went lower down the pelvis. Yeah sure thing to be pride of...

"Okay we're down. I just need to this man's injuries sew up in stitches. Ryoko go to my documents then there is a file saying programs. Click on it and go find Wardrobe and portables file. We need a patient outfit and his own very room. You know how to do it dear, I have my hands busy." Washu said.

Ryoko typed with boredom on Washu's floating laptop and she created a portable room and had a semi black hole bring the patient's outfit which it looked like the same as the hostipal would issue out.

"Okay his stitches are down. I'm handing him down to you Ryoko because I'm too old to play kinky nurse for my age. So dress him up and send him to his room. I'm going to do research on our new arrival." Washu then drawn blood with a shot from the patient.

"Um...Mom... I mean Washu, can you do anything for his missing arm? Like try to regrow it or give a new one. After all you're the smartest scientist in the universe so maybe you can-" Ryoko was stopped with Washu's raised hand to her face.

"Ryoko you don't need to brag how I'm the smartest scientist in the universe to get me to built a arm. You're my daughter, you don't even need to ask. I'll do it." Washu said kindly.

"Thanks...mom."

* * *

"Naraku... you bastard... give her back...give Rin back..." shortly after getting the man settled in his room, Ryoko sat there reading her romance book Concubine's Tattoo while hearing the unconscious patient mumble the same sentence repeatedly with a frowned face.

It was horrible to see this man whispering in anguish about a enemy having his Rin in captivity she presume. His face even shows his stress of pain. Frowning his eyebrows and growling at times.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." Slowly the door crick open while Tenchi enter the room hesitantly.

"So you're back from school huh? Aren't you suppose to be working in the fields like a good farm boy." Ryoko said while turning to the next page.

Tenchi stared a bit at Ryoko with a bit of puzzlement.

"I'm here to talk about this man."

"What about him?" Ryoko suddenly turn dead serious when Tenchi mention her patient.

"I don't think it's a good idea to keep him here."

"WHAT! WHY?!" Ryoko barked back while slamming her book shut tight and then walk straight to Tenchi.

"Ryoko when that beast saw me he thought I was Yosho! And do you know what he tried to do to me? Kill me, Ryoko!" Tenchi said while standing his ground firmly.

"So what!"

"SO WHAT!?" Tenchi was surprised. For the first time Ryoko wasn't concern of his well being but a stranger who tried to kill him.

"Ryoko this stranger wanted to kill me because I probably look like Yosho. And if this stranger finds Yosho, he wants to kill my grandfather. And for what reasons? So really why should we keep him here?"

"You bastard..."

"What did you say?"Tenchi couldn't believe his ears. Did Ryoko just call him...

"You bastard! I said you bastard! This man has suffered enough! He is recovering from his injuries and you want me to abandon him. Hell no-"

"Ryoko I didn't say abandon him, I just-"

"No Tenchi. So what he wants to kill Yosho. I tried to kill you when I was released from the cave and look how we turn out. So if he is not welcome here then I'm not either!" Ryoko shouted in Tenchi's shock face.

Suddenly someone was coughing into their hand purposely. The bickering prince and Space pirate was interrupted by the mad scientist. They turned to Washu's direction.

"From what I heard I think we should ask questions later so Ryoko's patient can heal his wounds.-" However Tenchi rudely but into Washu's next statement.

"But Washu he tried to kill me thinking I'm Yosho! We should take action and-"

"And what kill him and not asking why he wants to kill Yosho, Tenchi. Don't ever interrupt me ever again Tenchi." Washu then looked darkly at the prince who step back in shame.

"Now lets think rationally. We ask questions to our guest before cutting off his head now without proven guilty or other wiser. Now if you wouldn't mind Tenchi but I want you out of this room for a time being. Now..." Washu eyed Tenchi with coldness until he retreat outside the room.

"Now I would like to tell you something Ryoko." Washu closing the door.

"Ryoko did you saw a black hole? When did you saw it? Did the man came out of the black hole?"

"Yes, around morning right after breakfast, and yes... What do you exactly want to talk about?" eerie of Washu's questioning.

"When you saw Kagato and 'hell' was it in the black hole? Did it ever close up? Did anything came out of it?"

"Yes, yes, and these evil looking wasps came out of the black hole too but that was it."

"Nothing else but 'evil looking wasps'?" Washu said while typing this down to her laptop.

"Nothing else Washu."

"Okay thanks. I just needed information to fill in some gaps Ryoko. I had a alert alarm after I ate my breakfast about a black hole near the Funaho tree. And what you told me about Kagato and hell I just want to make such it was affirmative.

"From his blood sample, I found out he is nothing I have seen in Earth. I thought they were make believe Japanese fairy tales but their real." Washu just scatch her head still not believing the words that escape her mouth.

"What is he?"

"Ryoko he is a dog demon. Well a inu daiyoukai. His name is Sesshoumaru Inuzuka and he is about 727 years old. He is the warlord of the Western Lands in Japan. In addition, there is tons of history, tales, and facts about this guy. Heck, he has his own museum!" Washu said wonderfully as if she made a discovery in science.

"I even have papers printed out about him. Here take a look at them." Washu handing Ryoko dozens of printed paper.

"Um... Washu did you find out A Rin or a Naraku while you were researching Sesshoumaru?"

"No Ryoko, why is that?"

"Well he's been mumbling about a Naraku and a Rin. I just want to know."

"Well I might do research on him more Ryoko while I get started on his arm." Washu said before leaving the room.

* * *

During the middle of the night, Ryoko drank her cold coffee before soaking a rag for Sesshoumaru's burning forehead. Somehow the demon was having a fever and all she could do was sit by his side and wipe his sweating forehead with a cold rag.

However, that didn't bother Ryoko. What bother her ever since Sesshoumaru enter her world was he came out from a portal of hell. Looking at the 'demon', was he really a demon born from satanic hell or was he a sinner sent to hell? Her mind was racing for any conclusion why did he came out from a hell.

Suddenly she heard Sesshoumaru groan in pain while whispering 'Rin'. Ryoko caressed his face out of concern. Rin, huh? Maybe he had a lover or a child. Who knows. Ryoko will wait until he wakes up and have answers to settle her burden of wondering constantly.

* * *

**_Okay Burden is going through a make over other words a rewrite. Burden started out in middle school and the beginning chapters are immature and ill written. So I'm rewriting it and finish it off in three years._**

**_Now updates are rare but I'll try to update twice a month so by February 30th you'll have four chapters and if I feel good and be a flithy rich bitch because of my art career and for the love of reviews too, you'll have 6 chapters up by February 30th but also my new story that is another Tenchi and Inuyasha crossover. This time I'm focusing on a Inuyasha and Ryoko and Tenchi with_** _**Kagome. **_

_**I do admit I do write for reviews and I like getting them but I also write to get my story out there and I want to give my perspective of whatever it is and try to be original and have my story to be secular.**_

_**Now I now my chapters don't relate that much with the Tenchi series but lets be serious. I want to bring new ideas to the Tenchi category. Most of my new stories that will be popping up in Spring break will not be ordinary in the Tenchi category.**_

_**Broken Routine says it itself. Whatever happens daily in the Tenchi series is just broken when Sesshoumaru enters their world and it will totally change.**_

_**Oh my resolution for this year besides being a honest artist, good student including good grades this time, and to lose thirty pounds, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FREQUENTLY!**_

P.S. Readers what do you recommend to listen to.

I recommend

**Gary Jules : Mad World**


	2. The Disturbed Priest

**Chapter Two**

**The Disturbed Priest**

* * *

**The fallen carcass of Ryukotsusei was slowly washed away from the pouring rain. The dragon was stab to the blood splattered canyon by Inu no TaishoDog General Kyoushi Inuzaka's fang. He was finally dead but it cost Kyoushi's life.**

**Yosho mumble curses while staring back at a monster who took his friend's life before looking back at the terribly wounded Inu no Taisho. The Jurian prince was out there in the rain, clutching Kyoushi's body closely to his. Kyoushi was losing more blood than ever, it even stained his kosode shirt. The prince rocked back and forth with Kyoushi in his arms while his desperate eyes search for help. He screamed for help. Nobody was coming not even Sesshoumaru, Kyoushi's son for Buddha's sake. Yosho cried harder while tugging Kyoushi's body closer, sheltering him from the rain and coldness and he hope from death too.**

**"Yosho..." Kyoushi whispered.**

**"Please do not waste words on me. Kyoushi just hang up, someone will come and help you. Just please Kyoushi hold on." Yosho had his voice woven with devastating hope and fear.**

**It took a lot of energy for Kyoushi to adjust his body. He wrap his arms around Yosho's shaken body and lay his head on Yosho's shoulder.**

**"Yosho please hold me." Kyoushi sore voice plead while digging his head to the welcoming warmth of Yosho's nape. The scent of basil and herbal tea was satisfying his nose. His blurry eyes wanted to close and to go asleep for a long long time but he didn't want to because Yosho was here. Years of drama have separated them so it was a blessing to be conscious in his lover's arms.**

**"Yosho I'm dying. My friend I want you-" Suddenly the dog demon cough up blood Yosho's shoulder. He slumped down a bit but snuggle to Yosho's chest and shy away from the darting cold water of rain.**

**"Kyoushi! Do not speak like that! You're not dying! You can't die! Think of your baby boy Inuyasha! His mother needs you. Sesshoumaru needs to learn how to be a great lord like you. You can't die Kyoushi, a lot of people need you!" 'Including me..' the last part was not spoken but said in his mind.**

**"Yosho shut up and listen you baka." Kyoushi said with a soft smile. Yosho looked at his friend with dear love and friendship baring in his eyes but also sadness.**

**"Yosho I don't care if you mean it or not but just say it. Say I love you, please... I want to hear it before I die..."**

**"No! No! You're not going to die you bastard!" Yosho yelled while embracing Kyoushi's soon to be lifeless body.**

**The dog demon cried silently in pain. Even now when he is dying in his lover's arms, Yosho will not bring himself to say the words he was denying to him and himself. His tears were hidden well with the rain but his pain couldn't be hidden or go away but only by death.**

**"Yosho then I'll say it for you... I love you..."**

**Yosho silently stare at Kyoushi's lifeless face. Even now he could see the pain he conflict on Kyoushi. His face had tears. It did not matter if he rub his face against the fabric to wipe them out or the rain drops pouring on his face, Yosho could see them clearly.**

**Yosho embraced Kyoushi tightly in his arms while burring his face in Kyoushi's bloody clothes. He screamed in pain. He screamed at Kyoushi for bringing that pain in his chest. He screamed to mourn for his best friend and lover. He screamed at himself for hurting Kyoushi. Yosho just screamed endlessly in the rain with the Kyoushi's corpse wrapped in his arms.**

* * *

"Kyoushi! Kyoushi!" Yosho awoken by his own screaming. His own voice startled him. It was old and fragile unlike his youthful voice that screamed hundreds years ago for Kyoushi. He glance at his hands. Just wrinkles and roughness in them. They were not smooth and unscarred with blood.

He took a big inhale and then exhale before getting out of his bed. Yosho went to the restroom and did his business. Washing his hands, he looked at his reflection. At one moment he release his hold on his fake appearance and showed the real physical appearance of himself.

Lavender eyes glared back at him. His skin was not wrinkle with roughness but smooth with a healthy tan skin tone. Then he saw a reflection of a pair of gold eyes hidden in the darkness of his room. When he turned around with anxiousness and saw for a moment the dog general clad in bone chilling armor.

Yosho rub his forehead hard while blinking repeatedly fast. Why was he imagining a demon Warlord of the West? Why was he even dreaming of him!? Never did Kyoushi cross his mind since Sesshoumaru's last attempt to assassinate him which was 500 years ago.

The ex-Jurian prince tried his best to erase much of his memories of Kyoushi. They were painful to remember including the happy ones. It just brought sadness and guilt in his chest while there was this invisible sword striking pain only in his heart he could feel when remembering Kyoushi.

"What do you want you bastard? To haunt me so I can feel guilt of what I did? Drive me insane?" Yosho casual mumble to himself while washing his hands and change back to his old physical appearance.

* * *

Yosho went straight ahead to the Masaki Shrine with a package breakfast he had from his half sister Sasami. It was 7:15 a.m when he got there. The Shinto priest did his daily routine of cleaning the old shrine before native visitors and foreign tourist come and pay a visit to pray and be awed for the beauty of the Shrine's religious structural.

The old priest swept, mop, and dust the shrine. He light candles for the shinto gods but also Buddha too. He had a gold Buddha statue to honor it too. It did not matter if he was a Shinto priest, Buddhism still stuck to him thanks to Kyoushi. Again remember the mutt bastard...

Incenses of cinnamon and rain forest were light and smoke of the scents grow like mist. Cinnamon and rain forest...those particular belonged to... No! Yosho just glared at the floor while shaking his head. Why was he doing this to himself. Why today. There must be a reason why meaningless connections were bringing Kyoushi into his mind out of no where.

Morning hours past with praying and practicing religious rituals from time to time. Few elders came and bring food offerings to the Shrine. However, by mid day crowds were blooming with natives and foreigners. Now was a time to sale souvenirs to the crowd. Ofudas, seals, books of the religion of Shinto, books about Japanese mythology, and other stuff to sell to the public.

Suddenly there was a disturbance of a ruckus from a very loud mouth blonde. Was he a American? No, he was a mix because his Japanese was very fluent but his physical looks were cock-Asian. However crowds were eyeing them awkwardly and the flow of sells were going down because of a boy making a big scene with his 'friend'.

"Sasuke what the hell is your problem? I just want to be close with you!" A loud mouth blonde teenager who arguing with a stark Japanese boy. He was trying his best to wrap an arm around this Sasuke's arm and rest his head on the Japanese boy but Sasuke would not let that happen.

"Naruto shut up. People are looking at us." The raven haired teenager shoved Naruto away from him. To ignore the blonde he went to the stand where candles and pretend to be interested with the religious figures. Yosho was really interest with these to particular teenagers even a few staring people.

"Sasuke what the fuck is your problem! We skip school so we can be together and enjoy our time. Instead you have something shoved up your cold ass because you're acting like a denial gay bastard.-" Suddenly the kid was slow to think but he finally understand why Sasuke was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Oh my god..Are you afraid to show affection in front of the public? Dammit I thought you end your macho crap and accept its fine to be gay around a crowd too. Look at me! I'm gay and proud to be a homo!" The blond kid yelled out to draw more attention. Faces of disgust and shock looks appeared in the crowd even curses and insults were shouted.

"Naurto you fuckin bastard shut up!" Suddenly gasp echo through the air. Sasuke thrown a punch to Naruto but the blabbing fool actually dodge the punch.

"I just want to be with you closer...look I'm just going to head back to school before Kakashi kicks my ass for skipping his class." Naruto had his hands rest on his head while walking away leaving a out rage Sasuke alone sulking in the inside while the crowd went back to their business.

Yosho felt pity for the gay couple. He knew how Sasuke felt because at one time he was like Sasuke while Kyoushi was like this Naruto. It could never work, a gay relationship. Society would reject homosexuals while struggling with your own emotions and thoughts either to love and be rejected or not to love, be hurt but summit to please society and be accepted by others? However, it is not just society but more complex problems than that Yosho had to deal when he was with Kyoushi. He groaned in frustration just to think about it.

After the incident, everything else was fine. So Yosho decided to go back to the Masaki residents for lunch.

* * *

"Oh Kasuhito, today's lunch is Oden served with Mugicha. Ayeka try to drag out Washu for lunch. Ryoko is hopeless to get out of her patient's room." Sasami said while serving the delicious soup and barley tea to Yosho and set up the table with lunch.

"Sasami, Washu asked for two bowls of Oden and the tea you made. They're busy." Ayeka said right after coming out of the lab.

Sasami got a tray and had two wooden cups of Mugicha and the Oden stew serve in 2 bowls. Sasami handed the tray to Ayeka before taking a sit next to Yosho.

"Sasami do you know what's going on with Washu and Ryoko and when did Ryoko got a patient?" Yosho looking at his baby half-sister for answers.

"Oh, you weren't here yesterday! Well we have a new guest who is injure at this moment and Ryoko is taking care of him. Washu said that she is doing research on our guest while making him a arm." Sasami said before tossing a carrot for Ryo-Ohki.

"Do you know anything of our guest, Sasami?"

"Well, not really Katsuhito-san. I just saw a blur of white hair and a burned body." Sasami said before eating her stew.

"White hair?" Yosho mumble to himself while thinking of a certain warlord who had a pearl color hair.

After eating his meal, the Shinto priest went to the lab to pay a visit to Washu and this so call guest. It was really out of curiosity and some how being very up right stupid with hope. Did he actually think Kyoushi can be brought back from the dead? He was certainly losing his mind now after today's course.

He entered The lab but wasn't expecting to see Washu actually working on a artificial arm. The skeletal frame of the arm was inside a mechanic clear rectangular box where small arms of machine attach bone marrow to the skeletal arm. Washu had hundreds of screens popping up and surrounding her about mythological Japanese demons, anatomy of demons, Sesshoumaru's blood sample, his DNA structure, and plenty of scientific sources she is researching.

"Yes, Yosho?" Washu not turning herself to face him but continuing to work and type.

"I'm here to see our guest. I'm curious who he is." The typing sound of her laptop stop. Washu turned around and the priest was surprised there were large dark circles under her eyes. The scientist seem like she didn't sleep at all but work.

"I was waiting for you to say that." Washu got off her floating pillow and walk towards a puzzled priest.

"You were... expecting me to come?" Yosho said awkwardly.

"Yes but for a reason. Look I have to continue to work so lets hurry up and introduce you to our 'new family addition' to the Masaki family." Washu said sarcastically.

Washu entered the patient's room quietly first. Ryoko was strangely not around. She would either read on a romance novel and a manga or nursing the patient. Maybe she finally went out for some air or bathe. It didn't matter. What matter right now is to introduce Yosho to the sleeping demon.

"Yosho this is-" Washu was however cut off by a surprised gasp from Yosho.

"Sesshoumaru!" Yosho whispered while his body shake violently.

It couldn't be. Sesshoumaru was supposed to be dead during the end of World War Two. His death was caused by the atomic bombings. Yosho remembered clearly. Kyoushi's son hated humans but hated American and British humans more. To him Americans and British exploited the feudal Japan he knew and settled with. The ragged demon and his unit of demons of WWII were all killed when the atomic bomb hit Japan for the first time. Yosho remember too clearly those times. It was painful to remember.

"Washu what you're doing is a sick joke!"

"What?!" Washu was utterly surprised.

"Don't lie. You're a scientist who can do anything! You probably were bored so you decided to defy god by screwing with the dead and recreating them back to life. What you're doing is a abomination." Yosho snap at the tired scientist.

"Now Yosho listen-"

"No!" Yosho exclaimed. His tears were beginning to flow. Washu could see that the ex-Jurian prince was in pain.

"You probably got his ashes.. That's why you're building the arm...you're making a Frankenstein."Yosho madly mumbling to himself.

Washu walk right up to him and slap him across his face to bring logical reasoning back to the priest.

"Yosho please listen to me. Yesterday, there was a portal opening and somehow Ryoko saved him and brought him here. Ryoko told me that while Tenchi was with her, Sesshoumaru in his dog form uttered 'Yosho'. So I want to know how do you know each other?" Washu said while guiding Yosho out of the patient's room. Washu went to a floating cabinet and got a bottle of brandy and then serve it to two cups.

"All you need to know is that he sees me as an enemy hundreds of years ago and probably still now but in his sleep and memories. Look I know this young man pretty well. I advise you not to mention him about me and my whereabouts." Yosho said bitterly while drinking his cup of brandy to calm his nerves.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sniff the air. It was a mixture of pinewood and ocean scent that was lingering around his nose. The smell was so disgustingly familiar. He sniff more and more. It was fresh and heavy where he was at. It was so familiar...

Suddenly his nose knew exactly whose scent was that Yosho's! Why is Yosho here with him? Better yet, where is he? Suddenly a flashback of a child's scream ring through his mind.

Rin?!

Where is she? Is she still in Naraku's clutches?

Sesshoumaru's mind couldn't find answers when it was clouded with pain. His body ached and felt heavy to move. But the persistent demon open his heavy eyelids and position himself to sit up. The confused demon touch the wires that were stick to his chest and a plastic mask that conjure breathing air. There were strange objects surrounding him but kept doing noises like beeping.

He snatch the objects off him and got off the levitating bed. His stand wobbled but after three minutes of standing, he regained his ground. Sesshoumaru saw he didn't have his regular clothes on but a green dress that was only being held by a tied behind his neck. The warlord didn't even have his two swords by his side. Definitely someone was trying to have him powerless.

Where was he?

Suddenly a blur image appeared in a blink of an eye until... it was clear a woman appeared out of the blue. She was mumbling to herself about someone about a obese Ayeka finishing the soup until she realized he was standing there. Her eyes widen.

Out of impulse, Sesshoumaru rammed her against the door. The woman gasp for air desperately while he had his claws digging into her neck. The dog demon activated his poison flowing through the nails and inject it to the woman's neck. She struggled from his powerful grip but it was useless.

Sesshoumaru leaned closer, and examine the weak woman. Her eyes were identical to his, amber. Her hair was very unusual with a color of cyan. Her skin was like Japanese skin, just pearl white. However identifying her race was confusing and mysterious. She wasn't a human nor a demon. What is she?

He let go while Ryoko went unconscious. Her body fall to the floor with a thump.

Sesshoumaru knew he needed to retain his weapons even Tenseige which was worthless to kill opponents but it was a item that belong to his father. The Warlord looked at his surroundings. Was there a need to come up with a strategy to kill?

Yosho...

Yes, the old bastard is here. But thousands of questions were running through his head but his demonic dog instincts ran alarms of rather not to think but to kill. The rarely confused demon growl but continue his foot steps to the door.

* * *

"What's happening! Sesshoumaru's heart monitor went dead! Yosho I need to check on the patient." Washu ran to the patient's door.

However the door struck open and Washu bumped into the awaken patient. The scientist gasp when Sesshoumaru's claws hold onto her neck tightly. Choking and squirming, Washu meaningless struggle continue. The demon drew her close and whispered "Where is Yosho?"

Washu's shaking hand guide Sesshoumaru's eyes to one of the few men who ruined his life. The warlord tossed the fragile scientist like a rag doll to the wall. The scientist cuff and breathed heavily for collapsing into unconsciousness.

"You have the scent of Yosho but you do not look anything to the man I want to interrogate til death." Sesshoumaru said casually.

Yosho just blankly glancing to Sesshoumaru before returning to the sight of the brandy bottle. The priest just grab the neck of the bottle and finish the firing brandy. Yosho needed alcohol because it was too much drama to him. Today he didn't need to remember Kyoushi's death in his dream. Nor the young gay couple bickering to reminded his struggling relationship with Kyoushi. He especially didn't need to have Sesshoumaru entering the 21st century and bring the past he never wanted to remember.

"I am not the Yosho you remember Sesshoumaru. I'm an old man now who has a family and I am a priest now that wants peace. I do not want to bring back issues from the past, Sesshoumaru. Please resign before causing any more trouble and I'll explain any questions you have-" Yosho's peace treating was interrupted with the sound of Sesshoumaru's demonic energy whip crackling.

"Old man you're talking nonsense! If you're a old man now it will be easy to kill you. I may not under stand my situation I'm in nor how you age so fast but I do understand there is a man I want to kill." Sesshoumaru said before charging at the expressionless priest.

Luckily, Yosho have his shinai bamboo sword used in kendo by his waist. Sesshoumaru's charge wasn't barbaric. The demon went straight forward until the last second he disappear from sight. It was too late, the skill Jurian couldn't defend himself when the crackling whip whipped his back repeatedly.

Yosho hold his screams and turned around and grab the whip with one hand. With a mighty tug, Yosho forced the warlord to be reeled in. When the Jurian had him close range, his other hand with the shinai stroke Sesshoumaru first on the neck then to his stomach and then his knees. The demon collapse to the floor while choking while blood was spit out.

The dam old son of bitch...

Sesshoumaru growled furiously when Yosho had him on the floor. Retaining his whip, the anger demon had it suddenly coiled around Yosho's neck. Choking his enemy gave him a sinister sensation of killing this man.

Yosho was gasping for air while his hands struggled with Sesshoumaru's energy whip tightening his neck. Flushed in tremendous red, Sesshoumaru was violently collecting his whip which tighten his hold on Yosho. Choking on his on blood, the priest loose his hands on the whips grip and grab hold on his shinai.

"Finally I will get my revenge against a scum who murdered my mother and deluding my father with human rights and turning him into a butt fucker Queer. A scum like you should not be given life." Sesshoumaru snarled at a dead silent Yosho.

Before releasing his energy whip to attack with his toxic hand, Yosho mutter a holy chant so purification energy could flow through his sword. Stabbing Sesshoumaru through the stomach had the dog demon screaming in agony. The purification ate most of his intestines, stomach, and kidney. However, the injured dog demon draw back before it was too late for him.

Pure rage finally engulf Sesshoumaru to turn himself to his true form. Fur erupted from his clear smooth skin while his eyes turned to crimson red. The rapid growth of turning into a giant demonic dog gave a hideous headache to Yosho. The ex-prince watching Sesshoumaru going into a beast was a pain to him to deal with.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru pounced on Yosho before he ran to counter attack. Having his paw pressuring on the Jurian's chest, air was suck out and Yosho was now struggling to breath. Yosho could feel his bones cracking from the heavy pressure in minutes. Then the dog demon's saliva drip slowly on Yosho's right shoulder. His flesh was rapidly eaten by the acidic saliva and painful gasping could be heard from Yosho.

However, the short torture was stop with the awaken Ryoko shooting her multiple energy orbs at the dog demon to get him off Yosho. After the dog retreat to the corner of the lab to regain strength to attack.

"Ryoko!" Yosho yelling for her aid.

"Yes, Yosho!?" Ryoko flew right towards Yosho and helped him to stand on his own.

"Ryoko-cough-cough- I need you to occupy him for a bit while I get my ofudas ready to stop his madness." Yosho mumble while gasping for air.

"Yosho you're in no condition to fight or make silly papers to hold down a giant dog!" Ryoko replied.

"Ryoko listen to me!" Finally Ryoko went silent. "Ryoko I need you to buy me some time so I can activate the ofudas." However Ryoko interrupted him.

"But Yosho-"

"Just do it! Now Go!"

Yosho immediately started to chant sacred words while in the far distance Ryoko was battling the dog demon. His hands gasp in prayer and had his spirit energy focus on the paper ofudas.

Ryoko was tossing orbs after orbs at the dog demon carefully. The space pirate did not want to do extreme injuries on him after nursing him for endless hours. However, the beast insisted to do harm and display his rage in snarls and clawing at Ryoko.

Suddenly Ofudas flew right past Ryoko and saw blue light firing the sacred papers that seem to be attach to the howling demon. The space pirate glance back at Yosho. Some how she saw a old man struggling to have his spirit energy within the sacred papers paralyzing Sesshoumaru. Ryoko could hear tremendous chants and whispers of an unknown language in a loud mumbling sound from Yosho, it seem hypnotic and eerie.

When Ryoko looked back at the demonic dog Sesshoumaru, she saw a howling dog prison with surrounding Ofudas burning in blue spirit energy.

"Ryoko!" Yosho screaming in aid.

"What?!"

"I- I can't hold much longer. I can feel the Ofudas wearing out. I need you to wake up Washu and have her help us...hurry." Yosho gripping his hands together tightly while Sesshoumaru was fighting against the spirited prison.

Ryoko flew where Washu was unconscious. The rushing pirate shook and yelled at the silent scientist. "Come on, Washu! Wake up, wake up!" Ryoko rapidly increasing her force until it was stress full of screams. She quickly glances back to Yosho. He was losing it. Sesshoumaru broke free and was ready to tear apart the man he swore revenge against.

"Mom wake up!" Ryoko screaming out in fear. Suddenly she slap her mother hard and quickly until Washu was rambling to stop.

"Washu, Sesshoumaru is out of control and he is about to kill Yosho! Do something!"

"Hold on." Washu snap at Ryoko while grumbling about a bad day it is.

Yosho saw Sesshoumaru charging towards him. Pain could not be felt at this moment but numbness. His spirit energy drain away into worthless Ofudas. He could hear Ryoko screaming at Washu to hurry while Sesshoumaru howl in his charge and felt the floor shake because of the dog's earth quaking steps. And now would this be his death? Will Sesshoumaru finally find satisfaction by tearing his body apart with his jaws of wrath? Why it had to end like this?

Suddenly a only a flash of light appear to the tired priest and saw a vision of a shadow casting in front of him. Someone was in front of him, protecting him. He saw light shining on black armor and snow hair cascading.

"_Yosho..." _a voice that murmured into his ear.

Yosho eyes widen and suddenly close brutally when he gasp his mouth in horror. Blood was coughed out while his knees buckle and he fall to the cold floor.

"Yosho!" Ryoko came to his aid and grasp his shoulders to give him balance over his stand.

Washu had her computer loaded and activated it to give Sesshoumaru an gravitation force while shocking him with electricity. The dog of course fought but when gravity pushing him down to submission it could not be stop because of brute science. And the electricity bolting to him, Sesshoumaru gave him his thrashing and weakness claim him to transform back to a fragile patient once again.

The priest saw Sesshoumaru still clawing onto the floor trying to reach him. Revenge was still set on the demon's mind even he was defeated. Yosho could see Sesshoumaru eying him with pure rage and anger while the demon screamed his name in such a way it was hard to bear it all.

"Ryoko we need him on this bed. I need you and Yosho to drag him to the bed so I can strap him." Washu pointing out the floating bed that just appear after her laptop gave an order.

"When I let go of the 'G' button I need you guys to act fast. So on my count to 3." Washu looking serious at them.

"1..2...3!"

"Washu let go the 'G' button and in a second Ryoko and Yosho tackled the thrashing demon and drag him to the bed. Sesshoumaru bit, scratch and kick the hell out of Ryoko and Yosho however all his efforts were in vain when Washu rapidly strap the metallic strap on Sesshoumaru's ankles and wrist.

Quickly Ryoko and Washu push the floating bed to the patient's room and walk right out and closed the door to the screaming hateful demon.

Coming back to the minor damaged lab, they bandage all their wounds silently. Grim glances to each other. Bandages were wrapped to the miserable and confused ones. No one could penetrate the silence yet when Yosho was quite ready to get out of the lab in a sudden rush, Ryoko grabbed his wrist.

"Yosho... moments ago Sesshoumaru woke up and attack me, Washu and especially you. I want a good reason why he wants to kill you." Ryoko getting down to the cold cutting point.

Yosho snatch his wrist from Ryoko's grip and glared at her. "I don't need to give you a dam good reason Ryoko."

"Hey-" Ryoko walking right behind the unnerved priest.

"Ryoko leave me alone! There is no reason why Sesshoumaru wants to kill me! And if there is that reason should be buried six feet under and forgotten! Do not and I repeat do not speak of this to me ever again!" Yosho yelled sternly to get his point before leaving the lab that had the echoes of a demon screaming.

It took minutes for Ryoko to accept a different Yosho yelling at her. This wasn't a peacefully calm man that has logically reasonable and could cut down a problem without cowering away. This was a totally different stranger to her.

"Washu this is bullshit."

"You said it my dear. My lab could of been spared but now I have to repair it. At least the arm wasn't disturb from Sesshoumaru's wreckage." Washu said while typing on her laptop to activate the robotic clean up crew.

"No... I mean Yosho and this whole deal with Sesshoumaru. Somehow Yosho is avoiding something and I don't know what! While our patient just woke up and decides to have this lust to have a blood thrusting revenge against Yosho. We just don't know so we're stuck in the middle!" Ryoko exclaim in a dramatic way while gesturing with her swung arms wide open to show an explosion of so much drama.

Hearing the demon screaming still in outrage, Ryoko suddenly had an idea. Walking back to the patient's door, Ryoko was about to open the door before Washu said something.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm going to pay a visit to Sesshoumaru like any other kinky nurse Mom." Ryoko said sarcastically.

"I hope you know what you are doing..."

The screaming stop when Ryoko enter but the eye burning glares started when the space pirate step into the room. It felt uncomfortable when this man she was caring started to glare at her every move, waiting for something anything from her.

"I-" Ryoko wanted to pick her words exactly but pausing made her look bad.

"I want to know why you want revenge against Yosho? Better yet how do know him?" Ryoko said while walking to the coffee table that contain the cold water and a soaked rag.

No words were spoken now from the demon.

"Oh, no you're not going to say a thing. For a moment ago you were making a loud racket." Ryoko said lazily while soaking the rag again and squeezed it. She came next to Sesshoumaru and began wiping the dry blood from the scabs on his forehead. He reject her care by turning his head away brutally.

"Are you his loyal bitch because worming your way for answers with care will not lead you anywhere." The injured warlord said casually but coldly.

"Get your self absorb head out of your high ass Sesshoumaru." Ryoko's come back got a shock glance from the dog demon before he regain himself.

"By the way my name is Ryoko, the last thing I want to be known is Yosho's loyal bitch. I just want straight answers and probably you too." Ryoko said before returning to the basin for soaking the bloody rag again.

When Ryoko had her back on the demon, Sesshoumaru looked at her frame. Why was this woman here? Is she going to interrogate him or was she simply telling the truth for wanting answers. What is there to lose but his life now?

Still no response.

"Sesshoumaru do you have any clue where you are at huh?" Ryoko said while pulling up her comfortable chair while placing the rag atop on his forehead.

That question actually made the demon wince in utter surprise for a moment. Actually he did not know and Ryoko could see that.

"I see."

"Sesshoumaru, do you even know what time period you are in or even dimension?"

"What are you saying wench? That I am lost in time and space? Do not take me as a fool woman." Sesshoumaru growled.

"It's Ryoko not wench, fool, and woman got it mutt?" Ryoko remark harshly back.

"Think about it? Where were you when you were conscious? What time period was it? Who were you with?"

It frustrated Sesshoumaru that his mind was clouded with fog and bits of memories came from the cracks of the fog. His generals betraying him...Rin was taken...Naraku held him captive...until opening a portal...Yet it did not all fit well in his mind. It was a broken puzzle that could not be figure out yet so it was agitating the dog demon deeply.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Sesshoumaru finally snapping at Ryoko.

"Because why would a person be so set on revenge first before figuring out where the hell he is and what happen to him lately, huh?" Ryoko said cooly.

"Why are you so curios about my reasons for killing Yosho?" Sesshoumaru said cautiously.

"So I can fix this problem and set you free." Hearing that actually sent Sesshoumaru off course. Did his demon ears heard she wanted to set him free?

"Why can't I be set free now woman?" The dog demon puzzled.

"Because you don't have a clear mind but a fog one which is lost and full of anger and bitterness to a point that it wants revenge in blood. I know how you feel because... I was like you once."

"Fool... Set me free! It does not matter anymore if I have a clear mind or not! If you know how I feel then release me at once so I can have my revenge at a man who ruined my life while I was growing up! It does not matter anymore if I lose my life as long I can claim Yosho's!" Sesshoumaru said in such spiteful words.

" Oh my god, I wasted my time taking care a delusional man who will throw away his life to claim another which isn't worth it! You're the fool! Then who is Rin and Naraku? What about your life? Don't you care about yourself?

"Listen at what you are saying! You're tossing away your life for nothing because you don't have a clear mind. This is why I can't set you free! I care about you too much to throw away your life for a meaningless revenge." Ryoko said out loud emotionally.

"I know what I'm tossing out. It is not a life but a meaningless one now. I do have a clear mind. It know something happen that lead me landless without a warlord's wrathful power, my swords taken away, had my love one Rin and my enemy Naraku perish like ashes into the wind. Thinking with logic at this point will only drive me mad and depress to live longer. Caring even for myself is a selfish human characteristic that will hold me behind...

This revenge is everything I have right now. You're the fool who is naive and clueless about my life and Yosho's past woman. I have my reasons..." Sesshoumaru said in such a hopeless voice full of misery and bitterness.

'To kill yourself' Ryoko said in her mind to finish off the sentence.

"I can't believe this..." Ryoko looked at the dog demon. She tried to hold back her tears but her glassy eyes showed her concern and fear over Sesshoumaru's decision. He was of course a stranger to her but remembering of how she spend a whole night by his sick side just made her feel attach to him.

Ryoko could not take this anymore. Without further words to argue, Ryoko silently went out of the door.

Sesshoumaru looked at the door with bitterness. The woman was of course right but it did not mean he will stop perusing his wrath against Yosho. The revenge was the only thing that will give meaning to his now meaningless life and if ending his life at least it would be honorable.

Before that woman enter, he had himself screaming. Screaming out of pain and pure anger. Memories flooded him to what generally happen before Naraku banished him to the portal of hell. It was unbearable to remember yet like a flesh wound it bleed to exist and force not to be forgotten. The pain of losing Rin and everything else in his life came to an end.

The end was in a foreign room and strapped to a bed while looking at the ceiling while time passes by. When time passes by Sesshoumaru would just plot in his strategical mind of how to kill Yosho. Will he bring down the priest with him to hell or just commit seppuku if he failed?

Sesshoumaru glance to the door again. Will the woman be coming back any time soon? Why was he wondering this right now? He should be planning some one's murder rather than curiously wait for the wench like a dog waiting by the door step for its master.

However moments ago the warlord saw built up tears in her golden eyes. Was she that concern over him even through he tried to murder Yosho and made a disaster in their household. The woman was stupid to care about a stranger she did not know any thing about.

"Mom I'm heading to the Masaki Shrine." Ryoko bolting right of Sesshoumaru's room.

"Ryoko, Yosho said-"

"Who gives a fuck about what Yosho said! This needs to stop! I did not care over a patient who wants to get revenge even if he wants to toss his life away. I will not accept that bullshit." Ryoko yelled.

"Fine but think radical Ryoko. Don't' be too aggressive with Katsuhito please." Washu advising her daughter before Ryoko walked out.

Ryoko walked out of the lab and saw Tenchi running down the stairs with his shinai and clad in his chore clothes. So farm-boy was home from school already? How many hours did she spend fighting and then arguing with Sesshoumaru?

"Yoh, Tenchi are you heading towards to the Masaki Shrine like usually?"

"Yeah, why?" Tenchi said questionably.

"I need your help to make Yosho to spill the beans." Ryoko said while going through the entrance door like a ghost.

"Spill the beans?" Tenchi gave her a funny look.

"I'll explain on the way."

* * *

In the closed Masaki Shrine there was turmoil firing up inside. The priest knock down shelves full of documented books of history. Yosho then walk sternly to the Buddha's alter and shoved candles and the offerings off and then tossed the twenty pound statue to the ground that broke in pieces. The disturbed priest kick the wooden alter stand down and kick it several times with aggression that it broke in pieces.

Yosho rest a bit before destroying more parts of the Shinto shrine until he saw the bell. The Shrine's bell calm himself to the point he realized destruction was not the answer to settle this unknown feeling. The bell was like the liberty bell in America only it was a Japanese bronze one only to be rung three types a day for prayer. This bell was here in the shrine for 750 years ago.

And this relic piece had memories with the Inuzaka family. There were claw marks that belonged to Sesshoumaru when he usually come to Okayama and fought him passionately only to fail. His reasons was of course his self proclaim revenge. However, with Kyoushi... it was not about bitter revenge in blood but love making near this bell.

Oh yes... Yosho remember the times he cheated on Tenchi's grandmother with Kyoushi in the Masaki Shrine near the bell. Of course, Kyoushi's playful side would ring the bell after the sex just for the heck of it. That made Yosho snicker when remembering the warlord doing that...

"Ring...Ring..." The bell rang... without anyone striking it.

"Kyoushi... shut up." Yet the bell rang louder.

Oh yes the priest was certain now that the warlord's ghost is taunting him. The spirit of the old dog would not stop harassing Yosho which was agitating him. What purpose does Kyoushi have to haunt him? Wasn't it enough he was holding the burden of the past heavily on his shoulders. Did the spirit not understand that Yosho was going through a lot of pain by just his presence. Couldn't the unrested understand he did not want to reminisce their past, their mistakes, and their relationship.

"Why are you doing this!" Yosho roared while clenching his fists in balls of fury.

A gust of powerful wind blew against the outrage Yosho. The wind had a spirit and that spirit was calling out Yosho's name repeatedly in its whispers. Yosho unleash his shinai and slash against the wind.

Slowly an image was clearly. It was blurry like static but the disturbed priest could see. A young Kyoushi had his sword unleash from its sheath with a grin before attacking. Yes, Yosho was already flashbacking to when they would practice their swordsmanship in Kyoushi's dojo. Yet the ghost's attack disillusion Yosho's quick flashback. The priest block but the ghost possessed the wind element so the dead warlord had Yosho falling to his knees from the powerful wind behind.

Yosho dodge the sword blade cutting down his neck.. And so the disturbed priest was fighting the wind that was possessed by the dead warlord.

* * *

"What do you mean he tried to kill Yosho! I knew something would happen like this. He is dangerous. We should of lock him up and when Washu could get things going, she could send that animal back to its habitat." Tenchi said.

"Okay, okay Tenchi you can say 'I told you so' many times but you don't understand. I have a great feeling Yosho has screwed Sesshoumaru. Even Sesshoumaru said Katsuhito ruined his life when he was growing up."

"Ryoko I thought you can see through lies?" Tenchi looking at her as if she was an innocent child who did not know any better.

"Tenchi don't be stupid. You can't even lie. Sesshoumaru was telling the truth, you just had to listen how misery bitter he was. I think he lost everything in his life after coming here but seeing Yosho made the revenge mean everything to him even if it is killing himself during the revenge process." Space pirate thought over this deeper. She knew how this dog demon felt once in her life...

"Wow, Ryoko, you really thought over this a lot to save the guy's sorry ass from being guilty!" Tenchi exclaim.

"This guy is trying to kill my grandfather Ryoko! And he is probably lying his ass off so you can feel sorry for him. Look we are going to ask my grandfather what happen-" However Tenchi's accusation was stopped by the furious Ryoko.

"That is why I came here the first place dumbass! Yosho was pist off when I wanted answers. Something really happen okay Tenchi!" Ryoko remark back in a snarl.

"Look Ryoko we are finally here at the shrine. Finally to get our answer and prove you wrong. Where is grandpa there he is-what is he doing?" Tenchi puzzled when seeing Yosho's actions in the far distance.

By the look's of it, Yosho was swinging his shinai to no attackers but the wind in insanity. His priest robes were now ragged and filthy with dirt and blood and his elbows and knees were full of scabs. However the yelling of the name of Kyoushi was disturbing to Tenchi and Ryoko. He was screaming at no one yet it hurt them to see him like this. His eyes were much worse. The priest's eyes were driven with madness.

Tenchi ran towards Yosho yet the priest could not recognized his very own grandson because of his madness. The priest swung his wooden sword but Tenchi block and disband his grandfather's weapon out of his hands. Yosho was about to tackle him but the prince hold a grip on his grandfather. Shaking his grandfather to reality, the prince could feel Yosho coming back to him.

"Grandfather...please...Dear Kami, snap back..." Tenchi mumbling in fear and desperation while hugging his grandfather tightly. The embrace finally woke Yosho up from his insanity. Yosho embrace his grandson tightly, wishing not to lose himself again to the wind...

"Didn't you see him?..." Yosho whispered into Tenchi's ear which gave him the chills of how his grandfather was fragile at this moment out of no reason.

"See who..."

"Kyoushi..." Yosho whispered back before getting up and quickly retreating back to his Shrine. However, Ryoko stop him in his foot tracks.

"I saw him, barely. He looked like Sesshoumaru with his white hair and golden eyes. He was grinning I think..."

Yosho's eyes widen. How could Ryoko see the ghost of Kyoushi but not Tenchi.

"First Sesshoumaru attacks you because of revenge. A ghost that looks like Sesshoumaru attacks you as if you were practicing one to one. So really what happen in the past Yosho." Ryoko crossing her arms with her piercing eyes darting him for the truth.

The wind blew harder. Each time Yosho hesitant, the wind would blew harder and harder. Did the wind really want the past to be told. Did it want closure by simply telling and not with holding the past? Why did the wind persist this whole time?

Kyoushi had no right to make him disturbed to insanity today. Why couldn't the ghost go away? Did it really had a purpose here? What for? All these question ran through his mind until it hurt him to answer.

"Come inside if you want me to tell you want happen before I change my mind." Yosho mumbled miserably. The wind suddenly became calm.

"Tenchi prepare some tea and get the remaining crackers from that cabinet. My story is going to be long." Yosho said.

They sat on the cold floor atop of pillows while sipping warm lavender tea. Ryoko snack on the salty crackers and Tenchi sip slowly while eying his grandfather carefully.

"My story has its beginnings and endings yet it never finishes because I am still alive. It began when Ryoko's forced terror was ended 700 years ago and what happen afterwards when I stayed on Earth was my new beginning..."

* * *

**Okay this was totally different from the old version. Sesshoumaru wakes up and starts to be like an emo Sasuke! And Yosho was so disturbed by the burden of Kyoushi's ghost haunting him.**

**I'm still sticking with my Yosho and Kyoushi being gay towards each other and you're going to find out why within a three chapter saga about Yosho and Kyoushi's life during the feudal era and what really happen. I think three or two chapters depending on ideas...**

**Naruto: No I am not having a crossover because crossovers are about other characters of the anime interacting with other animes and continue on for about 10 chapters or so. So I just didn't want to invent characters and Naruto and Sasuke just fit the young modern gay couple I want. Plus it was fun to do it.**

**Now I had a every emo Sesshoumaru for a good reason. He came to Ryoko's dimension losing everything back in the feudal era so seeing Yosho in the future makes the revenge so important it did not matter if he had to risk his own life. Because if imagine Yosho and Sesshoumaru are equals. Yosho is a galactic royal fighter and Sesshoumaru probably the few strongest demons in planet earth. So it would be a battle to the death. So both can die.**

**Now Ryoko seeing the ghost will probably be explain through out the story maybe in the ending. Here is the thing, I have everything plan out for 'Burden' I just need to write, update and bam. But to make things clear she did not see him in the first time because Yosho was blacking out for a moment.**

**From a tired angel because of soccer and art commissions and TAKs**

**ColdPersianFusion**

**Recommends: the anime Nightwalker just watch it**

**La Pared by Shakira**

**Roxanne by the Police not the shitting new version it sucks!**

**Hurt by Johnny Cash**


End file.
